Awakening
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Sequel to The Threat. Six months since Hogwarts went under siege, humans have declared war, Harry Potter tries to find Vamp Selene and Hybrid Michael, and when he does, it's twelve years later, and the war is just getting worse by the minute, and Harry discovers that Selene has a daughter, and is sought by the lycans... Coauthored by LongLoreLover
1. Dark Days Ahead

_Here's the second book of The Threat, here's the full description.  
_

**_Description._ **Since the destruction began at Hogwarts, taking most of the lives of the students and professors, Harry Potter, hunter, and wizard, is trying to find vampire Selene and hybrid Michael, while there's a war raging in the world, and when Harry does find them, it's twelve years later...

* * *

**Chapter One. Dark Days Ahead  
**

* * *

Six months since his world went to hell. Six months since the Muggles raged a war on vampire, werewolf, and wizard alike. Six months since the battle against Marcus the first vampire and the Lycans. Six months...was well, how long the war had been going on in the world.

In the first weeks, the Muggles refused to believe what they had been told. But some caught Werewolves, used themselves as bait, and made them change with the threat torture. Three held fast, but they had a weak link.

And like that, exposed on International television, the world began to move against anything supernaturals. Wizards were to be captured, and a new group, the WRO( Wizards Rehabilitation Organization), ran awful tests on wizards to see if they could make them human again. But Harry felt it was their way of spreading fear, as each test was nationally broadcast.

Much like in the Pureblood registration, people were required to appear in front of a committee, prove they were human. And this was just in London! In America, it simply kill quietly, or loudly. Harry had not seen Selene and Michael in half a year, but he knew they were trying to escape. Hogwarts was under siege, no longer able to hold off the threats.

Diagon Alley was hidden, but rogue and traitorous wizards made it close to impossible to get supplies, especially when they would apparate with troops. Within months, many wizards had been killed, rounded up, or gone missing. Diagon Alley was a a war zone, with some brave warlocks, Aurors, and witches holding a defensive line around the most important shops, and closing all but one fireplace for their safe transport. Harry was no defender...

He was a ferrier, getting friendly vampires and Lycans out of hotspots, and to Diagon Alley, where all races, including humans who did not like the war, helped. Today, he ferried 463 people. Half of them were killed as they made their way.

Evil wizards set up charms of unimaginable strength, barring even Harry 300 miles from where he needed to get. Major cities had been locked down, forcing any who wanted to escape to go through a checkpoint, risk being blown up by sewer laser nets and land mines underground, or fight their way through the back streets and rooftops, only to just be killed or captured.

Somehow, Harry Potter had survived it, Voldemort was dead, the Death eaters had scattered, but still trying to kill Harry, and not knowing what to expect, Harry had to scavenge his weapons and food.

Harry's brown jacket had blood stained on it, his eyes were blood shot, from having seeing all of those horrific explosions, and his shoes were nearly worn out, he had to find a place to get some supplies, but where?

He was sitting on a rooftop, hiding, as he noticed some vampires running for their dear undead lives, and the human soldiers were right behind them, shooting ultra violet bullets, and paralyzing guns.

Harry noticed a little weapons shop near an alley, untouched by the battles that were occurring that night. Whatever was being the cause of that, Harry had no idea, but he was not worried about it, all he needed was a gun, and some new shoes...

With speed, Harry stood up, pulled his wand, the Elder Wand, it was Albus Dumbledore's wand, and it was taken by Voldemort, and Harry had just got it back, it was his... the Elder Wand was his, and he was more powerful with it. Then with a flick of a wrist, a huge, round, purple spell slammed into the roof, and caused it to explode, and the soldiers fell to their doom.

Harry ran towards the ledge, and jumped off with speed, as soldiers started shooting bullets at him, and then landing on a stairwell, he ran to the edge of it, and shot a spell into the weapon shop's door, and then propelled himself off of it, and went crashing into the street, and he ducked behind a car.

The car was hit by bullets before tonight, Harry could tell from the fact there was old bullet holes in it, and broken glass was all around, dirty and dried blood was on it, he didn't bring himself to think if it was an innocent muggle or anything supernatural.

Harry rubbed his face, as he could tell it was dirty, because dust from blown up vampires had fell on him when he was close to them, he couldn't stay there no more, he had to have a distraction, then he thought about the options.

A) Run like hell towards the shop, hoping to not get killed or captured.

B) Shoot the Confringo spell into the buildings, knocking them down, causing him to be trapped.

C) Try to capture a soldier and use his uniform.

Harry was going to use A and C, but A was first, and with speed, he slid over the hood of the car, and ran along the broke blacktop street, and his sweat ran down his face like rain on a window. Bullets flew by him, hitting his shaggy black hair, then crashing into the street, nearly hitting his feet.

He slid under a taxi cab, as a grenade was thrown, and Harry went slipping out the other end, and Harry dived into the shop, and ducked as the grenade caused a huge explosion, and Harry's jacket was slightly burned. There was definitely going to be some dark days coming, but Harry had no time for that. He had to find some shoes after this, and there, laying against the walls, was a new unused pair of sneakers.

"Just my luck." said Harry, smirking, and hurried over, and put the shoes on, and looked for some weapons. There was a submachine gun, Olympia Shotgun, knives by the hundreds, and Harry's favorite, a special made machine gun with a shotgun clip in it. Harry grabbed the special machine gun, Olympia Shotgun, and a ballistic knife, and grabbed the other submachine gun.

"He's in there! Surround the building!" said a soldier, and Harry spun around, this was not good. Part two to his plan was compromised.

Whatever was about to happen, Harry was not going to like it, and Harry bolted towards the back door, crashing into it, throwing it off the hinges, and ran out through the back alley.

* * *

_Please review and thanks.  
_


	2. The Docks

_Here's the second chapter, please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Two. The**_** Docks.**

* * *

The soldiers scavenged through the cars, trying to ferociously find Harry, or any wizards that was seen heading his direction. Harry's legs were sore from running for so long, he had to rest, but he couldn't sit down until he managed to find a good hiding place, and then it hit him, literally._  
_

A soldier rammed a gun into Harry's back, with a loud crashing noise, and Harry fell down to the street, and Harry stumbled to his feet, and punched the soldier, knocking the gun out of his hand, and the soldier head butted Harry, who fell into a taxi window, making it break.

"You're coming with me!" said the soldier, grabbing Harry by the throat, and Harry pulled a pistol from the soldier, and shot him through the eye, and the bullet flew into the nearby wall. Harry got the soldier's body, and dragged him to an alley, and got the uniform on, and sat down against a car.

_Holy crap.. that was fucking close. _thought Harry, to himself, whatever happened? Who even told the humans about them? Could it have been Voldemort? But he couldn't have, he would've been killed too, maybe it was a vampire, or something. But whoever told them was going to pay...

Harry noticed soldiers coming, and Harry gasped like he was hurt badly. The soldiers ran to his aid, unaware of their comrade's dead body in the alley just a hundred feet away.

"the Wizard went that way... I'll be... fine." said Harry, gulping, and the soldiers ran off, and Harry took the helmet off, which had blood spots, and he gulped in pain for real, maybe he should stop being a ferrier for a day. Whatever he needed to do, he had to do it fast.

_Maybe I should look for Selene and Michael now._ thought Harry, and thought about the police station a few miles away, but that was dark wizard territory, meaning that was Carrow Territory. Umbridge was definitely there, Harry just knew it, half of London alone was being taken over. Maybe Harry just should apparate there, but the Death eaters would know he was coming.

He put the helmet on, and got up, as his leg was a little sore. Harry walked into an alley, unaware that there was two people running towards him. One was a vampire... and the other was a soldier.

"Soldier! Stop her!" yelled the soldier, and Harry spun around, and there was the vampire Selene, the woman who had saved his life six months ago from a lycan, when he hadn't even known he was going to be a hunter. "Stop her now!"

"Get down Selene!" yelled Harry, and took his helmet off, and shot a bullet into the soldier's leg, and Harry rammed his knee into the soldier's face.

Selene sat against the brick wall, as Harry grasped the soldier's neck, and took the helmet off, he couldn't believe who it was. The guy was Ryan Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan's cousin.

"Harry?" asked Ryan, looking at him, and Harry closed his eyes, and punched Ryan, knocking him out, making the airways tight.

"Selene, are you alright? What are you doing in this part of London?" asked Harry, looking at her, who was wearing a skin tight body suit, which made Harry shake a little, because he thought it was a bit revealing for this time, and Harry's eyes were pure blood shot now.

"Harry, glad it's you. Michael and I are making a break for it, we're leaving London. You want to come with us? There's a ferry coming tomorrow night, we leave then." said Selene.

"Can't take that chance Selene, just go, tonight, I hope you two get out safely." said Harry, and Selene ran for it, disappearing behind a corner, and then Harry took the uniform off, and put the jacket on, and noticed police cars speeding towards him. This was not going well tonight...

The police cars slammed into park, and getting out was a police officer, and Dolores Umbridge. Harry hated the pure sight of her, just made his hand hurt, Dolores had just made the worst mistake of her utterly miserable life. Once she saw Harry, she pulled a wand out.

"Don't try Umbridge, I have a gun, you don't." said Harry, holding the shotgun, and the officer shot at Harry, and Harry dodged quickly, and pointed the barrel. He loaded the gun, and when he shot, the bullets came flying out of the barrel, and one bullet entered the officer's chest, and one into Umbridge's hand.

With a loud scream, Umbridge fell, and suddenly large, ugly, lycans ran towards them. Fenrir Greyback's pack, who by the way Harry killed at Hogwarts.

Harry shot the gun, killing two of the lycans, and the third one stopped, and looked at Harry evilly, Harry dropped the gun's clip, and pulled a grenade out.

With speed, Harry pulled the clip, and threw the grenade wizzing through the air, into the lycan's pointed nose, and with a huge bang, the lycan exploded into a million pieces. Harry made a run for it, and entered the nearby building, and ran for the staircase.

Running up it, he noticed that there was a lot of gunshots going off, and Harry had a feeling it was Selene going up against a bunch of soldiers. Harry had to help, but he didn't want to fight at the moment, and suddenly a soldier was thrown over the ledge, and into the window, making it break.

_Thank you Selene. _thought Harry, climbing onto the windowsil, and put his hands on the next ledge, and climbed up to the roof, and the gunshots started to fade, but they were still in the area, they were heading for the docks.

"Damn it Selene!" said Harry, and ran across the rooftop, hoping Selene wasn't injured at the moment, or worse, dying.

Harry noticed some soldiers running for him, and he had no time to deal with these punks, so Harry propelled himself off of the roof, hoping not to be hit by a bullet.

Unfortunately he was hit, and he ended crashing through a window, causing shards of glass to fly through the air, all over the room, and a piece of glass entered Harry's leg muscle, and twisted, ripping it.

"AH!" yelled Harry in excruciating pain. and limped to the edge of the window, and was shot again in the same muscle, and he went falling into the alley, crashing into the lid of a dumpster, denting it, and Harry rolled down the lid onto the floor of the alley.

_Ow... _thought Harry coughing. Barely able to get to his feet, Harry ran, limping terribly, and made his way to the docks, noticing Selene and Michael were waiting for the ferry, when there was a group of soldiers surrounding them.

"Oh no, they're going to die." said Harry, charging towards them, "Selene! Michael! RUN!" The two only looked at him, when a grenade went off, throwing the two into the water, and Harry dived in after them... Water got past the glasses now packed against his eyes, and Harry reached out for the two when, suddenly, everything froze...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


End file.
